


I Used To Think I Couldn't Go A Day Without Your Smile

by Monna99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, That's what Starks do, Tony will wreck all the good things in his life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a master of ruining the relationships in his life. He should have known things with Steve would be no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used To Think I Couldn't Go A Day Without Your Smile

“How was Panama?”

“Hot,” he muttered, uncaring that he was being rude. That he was not holding up his end of their bargain. Tough.

Steve paused, then turned to Bruce, smiling and making small talk while Tony gritted his teeth to keep from stomping his foot and demanding the blond’s attention. 

Yeah, that’ll really show him dumping me was a mistake, he thought bitterly.

He moved away from them, not bothering with less than pleasant pleasantries. He placed one foot carefully and purposefully in front of the other. He was damned if he was going to stumble or sway. Wouldn’t Steve just fucking love to harp on him for that. Drunk at an Avengers function, just what their bruised image needed right now. 

His stilted movements took him to the foyer. Well, better to make an early exit rather than risk throwing up on the guests or passing out on the stairwell.

Deciding this had been his plan all along he moved forward to the valet smoking by the door.

“My keys,” he demanded.

Where are your manners, Tony? A voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Steve’s, berated him. 

“Please,” he ground out. 

“Sure thing, boss,” Happy returned, grinning.

“Happy! Oh thank God!”

“You forgot I drove didn’t you?”

Tony didn’t bother to respond because he was too busy grabbing the other man’s arm and pulling him out the front door.

“Tony!”

He cursed but didn’t slow down.

“I think that’s for you, boss,” Happy said cheerfully.

Tony snorted. “That hasn’t been for me for six months.”

“Tony, I need to speak with you.”

He’d nearly made it to safety - or, well, nearly made it to the bottom of the entrance steps - when Happy, the traitor, tripped Tony. He totally tripped Tony. One second Tony was marching right along and the next Happy stuck his giant foot out and tripped him. 

“Happy didn’t trip you, Tony,” Steve called, amused. He was jogging down to them, looking even better at this angle in his spiffy new tux.

“I didn’t trip you, boss,” Happy affirmed. The man reached a hand down and Tony took it. His pride really couldn’t withstand falling flat on his face again in front of Steve.

Speaking of, the soldier reached them and took Tony’s elbow, steadying him. “I have him, Happy,” he told Tony’s driver. “Why don’t you bring the car around?”

Steve was giving Happy orders. Steve was giving Happy orders. Steve was giving Tony’s driver orders. Tony took a breath to start yelling and the next moment nearly chocked when Steve stepped close, so close Tony could almost taste him. Could definitely smell him, and God, the man smelled like all of Tony’s birthdays put together. That was the scent that was gone from Tony’s sheets after months of absence. His head was spinning so it was totally reasonable not to move away when Steve gripped his other arm. They were so close. If they both inhaled they would touch and Tony was so weak, so damned weak when he was drunk that it was all he could do not to break down and beg Steve. Beg him to come back, beg him to stay. Jesus, the man was disgusted by him and Tony still wanted him. 

He straightened up, pulled away. He hadn’t gotten where he was by begging people. Tony Stark did not beg, and he did not apologize for who he was. But he could try to play nice. It wasn’t Steve’s fault, after all. They wanted different things that was all. 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” He asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Steve’s lips pressed together tightly, irritation and another unknown emotion flitting across his face. It was all Tony could do not to sigh. This was their problem. When Tony was purposefully being an ass he pissed Steve off and when he was genuinely trying to be good he pissed Steve off. They were gasoline and fire, the two of them. 

“I wanted to let you know that Bucky is going to be present for the briefing tomorrow. We need all the hands on board we can get right now.” Steve looked hesitant for a moment. “I know you and he-”

Tony held up a hand, stopping him. “I have no issue whatsoever with Barnes being wherever the hell he needs to be.”

Steve nodded shortly.

“If that’s all…?”

Those gorgeous blue eyes Tony couldn’t help falling into pinned him mercilessly. Really, there was no mercy. Tony was drunk, there was no cause to be using the big blue eyes on him.

“We need to be a team. We need Iron Man. I know we’ll be rough at first but we can build something incredible here, Tony. But for that to happen I need to be sure you and I can work together.” Steve moved into Tony’s space again and gripped his wrist. Funny how that would feel restrictive with anyone else but this was Steve and Tony just wanted to move closer. “More than that, I do truly want us to be friends, Tony. I miss our friendship.”

Tony glanced up at the sound of heavy footsteps and spotted Bucky at the upper landing expression set in a grim line.

“Happy’s waiting. Gotta go.”

“Tony.”

“Friends. Got it. We can be friends.” Tony pulled away from Steve and jerked his chin in the direction of deadly and brooding. “Your boytoy calls.”

Steve’s expression switched to irritation and he stepped back. 

He didn’t call to Tony again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem Losing You by Lang Liev


End file.
